mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vellocino de Oro
thumb|Jasón vuelve con el Vellocino de Oro, mostrado en una crátera de cáliz de figuras rojas pullés, ca. 340–330 a.C.En la mitología griega, el Vellocino de Oro (Griego: χρυσόμαλλον δέρας chrysómallon déras) es el vellón o zalea del cordero alado de pelo dorado, que se mantenía en la Cólquide. El vellocino es un símbolo de autoridad y realeza. Aparece en la historia del héroe Jasón y su tripulación de Argonautas, que partieron en una misión por el vellocino por orden del rey Pelias, para obtener el trono legítimo de Jasón en Yolco, Tesalia. Gracias a la ayuda de Medea, adquieren el Vellocino de Oro. Esta historia es de gran antiguedad y era contemporánea en los tiempos de Homero (siglo VIII a.C.). Sobrevive en varias formas, variando en los detalles. Argumento Atamante el minio, fundador de Halo en TesaliaEstrabón, ix.5.8. pero también rey de la ciudad de Orcómeno en Beocia (una región del sudeste de Grecia), tomó a la diosa Néfele como su primera esposa. Tuvieron dos hijos, Frixo (cuyo nombre significa "rizado", como la lana del cordero) y Hele. Luego Atamante se enamoró y se casó con Ino, la hija de Cadmo. Cuando Néfele se fue enfurecida, la tierra sufrió de sequía. Ino estaba celosa de sus hijastros y planeó sus muertes: en algunas versiones, persuadió a Atamante de que sacrificar a Frixo era la única manera de acabar con la sequía. Néfele, o su espíritu, se le apareció a los hijos con un cordero alado cuya lana era de oro. El cordero había sido engendrado por Poseidón en su primitiva forma de cordero con Teófane, una ninfa y nieta de Helios, el dios Sol. Según Higinio,Higinio, Fabulae, 163 Poseidón llevó a Teófane a una isla donde la convirtió en una oveja, para que pudiera encontrarla entre los rebaños. Allí los otros pretendientes de Teófanes no podían distinguir al dios-cordero de su consorte.Karl Kerenyi The Gods of the Greeks, (1951) 1980:182f Los hijos de Néfele escaparon en el cordero amarillo sobre el mar, pero Hele cayó y se ahogó en el estrecho nombrado en su honor, el Helesponto (Dardanelos). El cordero habló a Frixo, animándole, y llevó al chico seguro a la Cólquide (Actual Georgia), en la costa más oriental del mar Euxine (Negro). Allí Frixo sacrificó el cordero alado a Poseidón, devolviéndolo básicamente al dios. El cordero se convirtió en la constelación de Aries. Frixo asentó en la casa de Eetes, hijo de Helios. Colgó el Vellocino de Oro conservado del sacrificio del cordero en un pino en una arboleda sagrada de Ares, el dios de la guerra y uno de los Doce Olímpicos. El Vellocino de Oro fue defendido por toros con pezuñas de bronce y aliento de fuego. También estaba vigilado por un dragón que nunca dormía y con dientes que podían convertirse en soldados cuando se plantaban en el suelo. El dragón estaba en la base del árbol en el que se situaba el vellocino.Translation in Nigel Nicholson, "Polysemy and Ideology in Pindar 'Pythian' 4.229-230", Phoenix 54.3/4 (Autumn-Winter 2000:191-202) p. 192. En versiones posteriores de la historia, se dice que el cordero había sido la descendencia del dios marino Poseidón y Temisto (en menores ocasiones, Néfele o Teófane). La narración clásica es la de Argonauticas de Apolonio de Rodas, compuesta a mediados del siglo III a.C. en Alejandría, que recupera fuentes anteriores que pudieron no haber sobrevivido. Otra Argonauticas mucho menos conocida, usando el mismo cuerpo del mito, fue compuesta en latín por Valerio Flaco durante la época de Vespasiano. Donde fallan las fuentes escritas, a través de accidentes de la historia, la continuidad de la tradición mítica puede encontrarse en ocasiones entre pintores de vasos. La historia del Vellocino de Oro parecía tener poca resonancia para los atenienses de la época clásica, identificándose tan solo dos representacioens de artículos de pinturas áticas del siglo V: una crátera en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte y un kílix en las colecciones vaticanas.Cynthia King, "Who Is That Cloaked Man? Observations on Early Fifth Century B. C. Pictures of the Golden Fleece", American Journal of Archaeology 87.3 (July 1983:385-387). En el kílix pintado por Duris, ca. 480-370, Jasón está siendo vomitado de la boca del dragón, un detalle que no encaja fácilmente en las fuentes literarias; tras el dragón, el vellocino cuelga de un manzano. El ayundante de Jasón ene las pinturas de vasos atenienses no es Medea - quien tenía una historia en Atenas como oponente de Teseo - sino Atenea. Interpretación thumb|Una caja de esclusa usada en la minería. El propio origen antiquísimo del mito en tiempos pre-escritos implica que durante más de un milenio, cuando hasta cierto punto formaba parte de la cultura de la tela, su importancia percibida probablemente pasó a través de numerosos cambios. Se han realizado varios intentos evemerísticos para interpretar el Vellocino de Oro "realísticamente", como reflejo de un objeto cultural físico o supuesta práctica histórica realizada. Por ejemplo, en el siglo XX, algunos académicos sugirieron que la historia del Vellocino de Oro implicaba la traída del ganado ovino a Grecia desde el este; en otras lecturas, los académicos postularon que se refería al grano dorado o al Sol. Una interpretación más extendida relaciona el mito del vellocino como un método de lavar el oro de los arroyos, que estaba bien testimoniado (pero solo desde el c. V a.C.) en la región de Georgia al este del mar Negro. Las zaleas de ovejas, a veces estiradas en un marco de madera, se sumergirían en la corriente, recogiendo las pepitas de oro que arrastraba. Las zaleas se colgarían en los árboles para secarse antes de que se agitara o peinara el oro. Alternativamente, las zaleas se usarían en mesas de lavado en la minería aluvial de oro o en mesas de lavado de las minas de oro. Teniendo en cuenta los antiquísimos objetos de oro de gran variedad de culturas, la extracción de oro en los ríos es una práctica humana muy antigua. Estrabón describe la manera en que podía lavarse el oro: Otra interpretación se basa en las menciones en algunas versiones a la ropa púrpura o teñida de púrpura. El tinte púrpura extraído de caracoles del género Murex y especies relacionadas tenía un alto precio en tiempos antiguos. La ropa hecha de telas teñidas de púrpura tirio eran una marca de gran riqueza y alto rango (De aquí la frase "púrpura real" o "púrpura imperial"). La asociación del oro con el púrpura es natural y ocurre frecuentemente en la literatura. Hipótesis principales thumb|La copa Duris, mostrando a Jasón siendo regurgitado por el dragón que protegía al vellocino. Jasón intenta dormir a la serpiente que protege el vellocino de oro. La serpiente está enroscada en torno a la base de una columna en la que está un cordero, y un ave en el punto más alto. Las siguientes son las principales interpretaciones del vellocino, con notas y fuentes y las principales discusiones críticas: #Representa el poder real.Marcus Porcius Cato y Marcus Terentius Varro, [http://www.gutenberg.org/files/12140/12140-8.txt Roman Farm Management, The Treatises of Cato and Varro, in English, with Notes of Modern Instances''Braund, 1994, pp. 21–23Popko, M. (1974) "Kult Swietego runa w hetyckiej Anatolii" Cult of the Golden Fleece in Hittite Anatolia", ''Preglad Orientalistyczuy 91, pp. 225–30 RussianNewman, John Kevin (2001) "The Golden Fleece. Imperial Dream" (Theodore Papanghelis and Antonios Rengakos (eds.). A Companion to Apollonius Rhodius. Leiden: Brill (Mnemosyne Supplement 217), 309-40)Lordkipanidze, 2001 #Representa la piel desollada de Crío ("Cordero"), compañero de Frixo.Diodoro Sículo 4. 47; cf. scholia on Apollonius Rhodius 2. 1144; 4. 119, Citando a Argonauticas de Dioniso #Representa un libro de alquimia.Paléfato (s. IV a.C.) 'Sobre fenómenos increíbles' (Festa, N. (ed.) (1902) Mythographi Graeca III, 2, Lipsiae, p. 89Juan de Antioquía fr.15.3 FHG (5.548) #Representa una técnica de escritura en oro en pergamino.Haraxes of Pergamum (c. first to sixth century) (Jacoby, F. (1923) Die Fragmente der griechischen Historiker I (Berlin), IIA, 490, fr. 37) #Representa una forma de minería de placer practicada en Georgia, por ejemplo.Estrabón (s. I a.C.) Geografía I, 2, 39 (Jones, H.L. (ed.) (1969) The Geography of Strabo (in eight volumes) London Tran, T (1992) "The Hydrometallurgy of Gold Processing", Interdisciplinary Science Reviews (UK), 17, pp. 356–365 Shuker, Karl P. N. (1997), From Flying Toads To Snakes With Wings, LlewellynRenault, Mary (2004), The Bull from the Sea, Arrow (Rand)refutada en Braund,1994, p. 24 y Lordkipanidze, 2001 #Representa la misericordia de Dios.Müller, Karl Otfried (1844), Orchomenos und die Minyer, Breslaurefutado en Bacon,1925, pp. 64 ff, 163 ff #Representa una nube de lluvia.Forchhammer, P. W. (1857) Hellenica Berlin p. 205 ff, 330 ff refutado en Bacon, 1925 #Representa la tierra del grano dorado.Faust, Adolf (1898), Einige deutsche und griechische Sagen im Lichte ihrer ursprünglichen Bedeutung. Mulhausen #Representa un héroe de primavera.Schroder, R. (1899), Argonautensage und Verwandtes, Poznań #Representa la proa dorada del barco de Frixo.Svoronos, M. (1914), in Journal International d'Archéologie Numismatique, XVI, pp. 81–152 #Representa una raza de oveja de la antigua Georgia.Vurthiem, V (1902), "De Argonautarum Vellere aureo", Mnemosyne, New Series, XXX, pp. 54–67; XXXI, p. 116Wilhelm Mannhardt, in Zeitschrift für Ethnologie, VII, p. 241 ff, 281 ff #Representa las riquezas importadas del Este.Bacon, 1925 #Representa la riqueza o tecnología de Cólquide.Akaki Urushadze (1984), The Country of the Enchantress Medea, Tbilisi #Era una cubierta para la imagen de culto de Zeus en forma de cordero.Robert Graves (1944/1945), The Golden Fleece/Hercules, My Shipmate, New York: Grosset & Dunlap #Representa una tela tejida de seda marina.Verrill, A. Hyatt (1950), Shell Collector's Handbook, New York: Putnam, p. 77Abbott, R. Tucker (1972), Kingdom of the Seashell, New York: Crown Publishers, p. 184; refutado en Barber, 1991 y McKinley, 1999, pp. 9–29 #Es sobre el viaje de Grecia, a través del Mediterráneo, a través del Atlántico a las Américas.James R. A. Bailey|Bailey, James R. (1973), The God Kings and the Titans; The New World Ascendancy in Ancient Times, St. Martin's Press #Representa el intercambio de la zalea teñida de púrpura-murex por el oro georgiano.Silver, Morris (1992), Taking Ancient Mythology Economically, Leiden: Brill #Representa alegaciones de utopianismo. Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * Categoría:Objetos de la mitología Griega Categoría:Artefactos